User blog:Omnicube1/Black September vs. Hezbollah (Reality Matchup)
Black September, the notorious Palestinian militant group who were the main perpetrators in the Munich massacre, vs., Hezbollah, the Lebanese Shi'a Islamist paramilitary group who were accused of kidnapping 96 foreign hostages. Who is deadliest? Black September's weapons: the cheetah.jpg|Beretta Cheetah Pistol m16a1.jpg|M16A1 l42a1.jpg|L42A1 Enfield Rifle letterbomb.jpg|Letter Bomb Hezbollah's weapons: makarov.jpg|Makarov PM Pistol HK33A2.jpg|Heckler and Koch HK33 steyr_ssg69_p2.jpg|Steyr SSG 69 explsivebelt.jpg|Explosive Belt Simulated Battle Black September Hezbollah Five Hezbollah hostiles are preparing Explosive Belts for a suicidal raid on a government building in an abandoned hotel. However, they do not realize they are sharing the hotel with five other hostile guests. Five Black September members prepare to breach the room the Hezbollah militants are in. The leader of the Black September group draws his Beretta Cheetah and fires at the door lock. The militants look at the door and, suddenly, two Black September members kick the door down, raise their weapons and fire. They kill one Hezbollah member with a M16A1 Rifle. The remaining Hezbollah militants fire back. One, armed with an HK33, fires and riddles the Black September hostile carrying the M16 with lead. The Black September members find cover and shoot back. One equipped with the L42A1 Enfield targets the head of a Hezbollah militant and fires. Two of his comrades pop up, carrying a Makarov PM and the other wielding the Steyr SSG 69, and kill the Black September sniper with their weapons. The three remaining Black September members retreat and split up. They each hide in separate hotel rooms, ready to ambush their prey. The three militants fan out and search for their enemies. One Hezbollah militant opens the door to one hotel room; he discovers a package. He checks all aroud him and opens the letter package. It explodes and his body parts fly everywhere. The three Black September members jump from their hiding spaces and attack their assailants. Bullets fly everywhere but none of them hit their marks. One Hezbollah member tears off his jacket and reveals to his comrade an Explosive Belt. The other comrade nods and realizes what the other has to do. The Hezbollah militant with the Belt charges and yells, "La Ilaha Illa Allah!" The Belt detonates and kills two Black September and members and the man who was wearing it. The remaining Black September hostile is mortified by the event and sits on the ground with a blank stare. He sees the remaining Hezbollah militant walk up to him and point a Makarov PM at him. The militant pulls the trigger and neutralizes the Black September member. Last match, SEDENA vs. the Brazilian Army, SEDENA defeated the Brazilian Army. Next match will be: SAS, Britain's elite special forces group who have influenced the creation of other elite groups for other countries, vs., Kopassus, Indonesia's battle-hardened SPECOPS who have battled threats throughout Asia. ***DISCLAIMER*** The opinions expressed on this blog are the personal opinions of the commentators and do not reflect the opinions of the author of this blog Omnicube1 05:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts